The present invention relates to an apparatus for moulding plastic preforms into plastic containers. Such apparatus have been known from the prior art for a long time and usually include a plurality of blow stations, with blow moulds being arranged at these blow stations, on the inside of which the plastic preforms are arranged so as to be expanded into plastic containers for example by means of pressurised air.
Blow moulds of this kind usually have two mould halves that can be opened and closed so as to receive the plastic containers on the inside thereof.
During the actual expansion process, these mould halves are locked against each other, so that they cannot come open during the actual moulding process.
From U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,261 B2, a blow moulding apparatus for producing thermal plastic containers is known. In this apparatus, a locking mechanism for locking two blow mould halves against each other is provided. This locking mechanism has here a locking member which can be pivoted about an axis. Further, a cam mechanism may be provided in order to activate this locking mechanism.
From DE 42 12 583 A1 an apparatus for blow moulding is known. This apparatus also has mould carriers as well as a locking unit for locking these two mould carriers. Here, an adjustment element is provided which is guided substantially in the direction of a centre line of the blow mould.
DE 692 04 407 T2 describes an apparatus for opening and closing a divided mould. Here again, two mould halves are provided which can be pivoted relative to each other. Further, this apparatus includes two actuating arms which are fixed to the two mould halves at one of their ends so that they can rotate freely.
EP 1 276 598 B1 also describes a blow mould and a blow moulding machine. In this blow moulding machine, a shaft for locking and unlocking the respective mould halves is provided, said shaft having an external contour such that the shaft rests in a locking position at least partially on a locking element and in an unlocking position releases said locking element.
The content of the above-mentioned EP 1 276 598 B1 is herewith enclosed in its entirety by reference in the subject matter of the present application.